Through These Eyes
by nightwarp
Summary: [ON HOLD] They say wisdom comes with age, but there are some things children are more susceptible to seeing and understanding. Life through the eyes of Shippo.
1. Happy Day

**Through These Eyes   
Chapter One   
Happy Day**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inu don't belong to me. If it were so, I'd be in the hospital recovering from wounds given to me by crazy fan girls.

' _thinking_ '   
" talking "   
« Flashback »   
&&& Scene Change &&&

* * *

I smiled. I was in heaven. I jumped off the top of InuYasha's head. He was still and quiet, for once. He was as he should be... with his mouth **shut**. I landed in piles of pocky, lollipops and other various candy. Kagome was in the corner, she flipped over her bag, emptying more candy into the hut. I opened my mouth wide as I swam through all the delicious treats, eating as much as I could, as I moved through the candy. Off in the distance, I could hear Sango's scream of "HENTAI!" and a loud _THWACK!_   
Oh well, some things never change.

**&&&&&&&&&**

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes, '_Mmm...another pocky dream.'_ I looked up at Kagome's face and smiled. She was still sleeping. She was so warm, I snuggled up closer to her. I sniggered as InuYasha glared at me and jealousy flashed in his eyes. Feeling warm, safe and happy, I feel back to sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&**

I awoke sometime later, to the smell of stew. I opened my eyes, I was no longer in Kagome's arms. Instead, I was laying, wrapped up in Kagome scented blankets. Figures, that she wasn't there... InuYasha wasn't there either.

"OSUWARI!"

"Ugghh..."

'_Yep_,' I grinned, '_Another happy day' _

* * *

**Osuwari:** Sit   
**Hentai: **Pervert

* * *

**A/N:** Very short, but it's meant to be like an prologue. More chapters as soon as I can manage it. 


	2. Bully

**Through These Eyes ****  
****Chapter Two ****  
****Bully **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Inu. 

' _thinking_ '  
"talking "  
« Flashback »  
&& Scene Change &&

* * *

I walked out of the hut, yawning as I walked over InuYasha, who was currently eating dirt. I smiled as I ran over to Kagome and hopped into her awaiting arms.  
She hugged and cuddled me and I was enjoying every minute of it. It's really amazing how InuYasha always managed to tick off someone so sweet and, usually, calm. 

I hopped out of Kagome's arms as she sat down. She handed me a bowl of stew, which she and Kaede had been cooking over the fire.

I raised it to my nose, and breathed deep. It smelled delicious.... I dug in.

**&&&&&&&&&**

InuYasha was still brooding by the afternoon. Apparently, Kagome wanted to go back home. I wouldn't blame her for that, but it just so happened that Kagome made a comment about meeting a boy on the other side of the well, Hogo or something. I know InuYasha is a stupid meanie, but I have to admit, that was a bit dumb of Kagome.

'_Ah well, his fault for being the meanie that he is,'_ I thought as I helped Kaede pick herbs. Kagome had left about an hour ago, she had to sit InuYasha at least 20 times just to make it half way to the well.

About 5 minutes later, I got bored. Kaede is really nice, but a kitsune can only stand so much quiet, we get restless easy. I looked around me, and saw many beautiful flowers. I smiled, '_I'll pick some for Kagome'_. I picked a bouquet of flowers, and went inside the hut.

InuYasha was sitting against the wall, with his eyes closed. He looked calm, but I know InuYasha, and I know what it's like to be a demon. He was probably as restless as me. I bounded over to him and hopped on his head.

"Hey baka, when is Kagome gonna come back?" I asked as I hit him on the head.. just to make sure I got his attention.

"Runt!" He grabbed me a dropped me on the floor in front of him "How the hell should I know? She went to see that stupid ass, Hoto!"

I frowned, "She **is** coming back right? You don't think she sealed the well, do you? I mean, if _I_ were her, and _I_ were stuck with _you_, I'd hop through the well and seal it, too. But I want her to come back. You better not have scared her off!"

For that comment, I got a nice, big, round, throbbing lump on the top of my head.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Half an hour later, I was sitting outside with a box of pocky in my lap and a lollipop in my mouth.

For as tough as InuYasha acts, he sure is gullible. After that comment, I had sat there, rubbing the throbbing lump, staring at InuYasha. It really was amusing watching him fidget and try to act like my comment didn't bother him at all. I did mean what I said though. It's amazing how she puts up with him. If I were her, I **would** have sealed the well after going through it. Actually, I _did_ want to run after I met InuYasha, if it weren't for Kagome, I would have too.

He's such a bully. But he's still gullible, and not as tough as he acts. He's a gullible bullying softie. And he's a baka. And he has a big mouth, too. Oh, and you can't forget his bad temper. And he's not very pretty to look at, either.

* * *

**Baka:** Idiot/Stupid/Dummy

* * *

**A/N: **So, finaaaally, another chapter. Sorry for the slow update, I've been sick. I tried working on a new chapter for so long, but it seems I went brain dead. I even went as far as to ignore my math studies (my teacher didn't even notice!), which I'm failing, to write a new chapter.. but every time I put pen to paper, nothing came. 

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Please Read

**PLEASE READ**

**

* * *

**I am stopping this fic, it is not permament, only a hiatus. The chapters that are before this note, have been "wing-it" chapters. Meaning I hadn't really planned what to write, or the order of which I'd write it, I'd just go with it. It was merely a way to pass time. When it comes to writing, I'm a perfectionist. I swear I have OCD. And looking back on the chapters, I cannot stand the way I wrote it. Therefore, once I am done my other fic, Duty Calls, I shall continue with Through These Eyes. Once finished with Duty, I will rewrite and repost the past chapters, so that they are more organized and better written. Perhaps even longer. I am now planning my fics ahead, so this shouldn't be as bad when I continue it. 

Until then, please enjoy my other two fics, Duty Calls and Kansou.

Thanks for reading so far,

**Nightwarp**


End file.
